Counterparts
by Canna
Summary: When ruby red eyes first laid sight on the pair of silver, turquoise and mulberry coloured eyes staring back at him, Sakaki Yuya knew right away that their destinies were tied. However, he also knew that his soul mates weren't meant to be with him, so he decided long ago to simply watch them from the distance. [Dimensionshipping: Yuto x Yuri x Yugo x Yuya] [Shounen-ai]


When ruby red eyes first laid sight on the pair of silver, turquoise and mulberry coloured eyes staring back from the television screen, Sakaki Yuya knew right away that their destinies were tied. He could feel his soul resonate, calling out fruitlessly to the beings standing on the wide stage with millions of fans around the world cheering them on.

At the young age of fourteen, Sakaki Yuya found the carriers of the missing pieces of his soul.

Everyone in the world is born with a part of their soul missing. The person carrying that same piece was called a soul mate. A soul mate was someone who can complete the emptiness inside you, someone who can make you whole again. Unfortunately, not many people can meet with their soul mates. The world was too big, and there was also the matter of age gap. It wasn't rare for a baby to be born just as the child's soul mate dies from old ages. To make matters worse, the only way to know if that person has the same soul was to look into the other's eye and your soul will respond if it was the right one.

Of soul mates, there was one unusually rare type that stands out. There are those who are born at the exact same time with the exact same faces despite different genetic. Those are called _counterpart_ —the rarest and purest form of soul mate.

When Yuya showed his parent the live concert, they were ecstatic. They celebrated with him in finding his counterparts and his father immediately began tried to get into contact with his soul mate's agency.

Unfortunately, that joy didn't last long.

Being only fourteen, Yuya was naïve and stupid. He didn't know how cruel the world was until he went to school the day after the news surrounding the three counterpart stars exploded throughout the world. The young boy found himself suddenly being preyed on by his classmates and other kids he doesn't even know. He couldn't understand why the students had turned on him and called him mean things.

They called him fake.

They called him worthless and undeserving.

They made fun of him, called him awful names.

Unable to stand the bullying, Yuya phoned home crying for his parents—not knowing that his desperate pleas would lead them into a brutal traffic accident.

He had killed them.

He killed his parents because he was weak…because he wasn't strong enough to stand up for himself.

From then on, the bullying spiralled out of control. The kids had mocked him more now that he had no family left. Things had gotten so bad that Shuzo Hiragi, his official guardian after his parent's death, had to move them into the next town…but the damage was already done.

In his most vulnerable moment, Yuya believed them. He believed all the awful things his bullies said and that belief stayed with him for a long time. Now that he had grown up, Yuya knew better. He knew he wasn't to be blame by his parent's death. He knew the harsh words from his old classmates weren't true. He knew none of it was his fault…

 _"Come on everyone, let's hear some noise!"_ The blue haired male with golden bangs shouted as the stadium roared with cheers.

It wasn't his fault…but…

 _"What's the matter?"_ A purple haired male entered the screen, stepping up as he rested an elbow against his raven haired counterpart's shoulder. _"Don't tell me that's the best you can do."_ He said with a mocking sneer, but that just made the crowd go wild.

He just can't…

 _"For our last song…"_ The raven haired one said as he smiled towards the camera with charming smile.

Whatever the idol was going to say, Yuya didn't get to hear as at that moment, Yuzu came tumbling down the stairs screaming, "I'm late!"

"Careful Yuzu, you'll—"

"Ah!"

Yuya looked away with a wince when the pink haired girl fell over at that moment, her purse hitting the ground and her things scattering all over the place.

"…Trip." Yuya shook his head lightly before jogging over to his childhood friend—or perhaps sister? He never really figured out what their relationships are called after he was adopted into the Hiiragi family.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" He asked in concern, taking the girl's hand as he helped her up.

"Yeah…thanks…" Yuzu mumbled before her head snapped up with a gasp. "I'm late!"

"I know, you've said that already." Yuya chuckled as he gathered her stuff off the ground. "Shopping with Serena?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu chirped happily before the roaring sound of the crowd filled the room. When the pink haired girl turned to the television showing the international stars waving to the crowd, her gaze saddened.

"Yuya…"

Yuya silently shook his head, too tired to get into that conversation again. Pressing her lips into a thin line, Yuzu nodded as she took her purse from the taller male.

"You're still coming to the festival, right?"

"Festival?" Yuya asked before paling at the dark look the girl was giving him. He wrecked his brain trying to figure out what the pink haired girl was talking about when it came to him.

He vaguely remembered Yuzu telling him something while he was working on his homework a few nights ago. Whatever she was on about, she was really excited, but Yuya had a tight deadline. He just nodded along, trying to pretend he was listening while struggling to work out the equation.

"Y-yes! The festival!" Yuya jumped back when he noticed the paper fan in the girl's hand. Where she hides that thing on her, he'll never find out. "Of course I'm going!"

"Good!" Yuzu smirked. Yuya let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding once the fan disappeared from his view. "I've laid out your Yutaka on your bed! Remember, the festival starts at six! I'm going straight to Serena's place, so I'll meet you at the entrance!"

With that, the girl skipped away, humming a light tune as she leaves. Yuya watched numbly as she put on her shoes, giving him one last wave before she was out the door.

Ten full seconds after the girl left, Yuya finally reacted.

" **TONIGHT?!** " His head snapped towards the clock to see that it was two in the afternoon, which meant the festival was only four hours away. There were still so many things he hadn't done! And to make matters worse, this week was his turn to do the house chores so that includes sweeping the floor, doing the dishes, laundry and…homework!

Rushing back into the living room, Yuya shut off the television. He ejected the DVD of the live performance, putting it carefully back into its case before rushing up the stairs.

"Yuzu will kill me for sure when she finds out." Yuya whimpered as he entered his bedroom where his textbooks were stacked all over his desk and papers scattered over the ground. The boy let out a pitiful groan, unable to recall when his room had evolved into such monstrosity. He bent down, picking up a piece of paper by his feet only to find that it was his university/college selection form.

The boy frowned as he stared at the blank spaces he was supposed to fill in. His homeroom teacher had already pulled him aside today because he was the only one who hasn't hand in the sheet yet. It wasn't like he didn't want to…but he just wasn't ready. He still has no idea what he wants to do in the future despite already being seventeen. When he was young, he had always dreamed of being in the entertainment industry like his father, but that dream just wasn't possible anymore. There was no way he could put himself out for the world to see, not when anyone could tell who his counterparts are.

More importantly, if his counterparts even realize his existence…

Yuya sighed as he rolled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage can. He'll let tomorrow's him to deal with the teacher.

"Now then…" Yuya looked over the textbooks before his gaze landed on his worst enemy… **math**.

…

…

…

 _RIIIING_

…

 _RIIING_

…

 _RIIING_

"Mmh…" Yuya moaned, turning his head in his arm as he groped blindly over the table.

 _RIIING_

Grasping the object he was searching for, Yuya swiped the screen with his thumb before bringing it to his ear. "Hello…?" He slurred drowsily, finishing the short greeting with a long yawn.

 _" **YUYA!** " _Yuzu's voice suddenly pierced through his eardrums. The boy jumped at least three feet into the air before tumbling onto the floor. Instantly awake, Yuya scrambled onto his feet, frantically looking around before he noticed the dimness in his room.

When had he fallen asleep?

"I've been waiting thirty minutes for you now, Yuya! Where are you?" His childhood friend's voice yelled from the forgotten phone lying on the ground. Yuya hastily picked it back up.

"I-I uh—!" The boy ran circles around his room, glancing from the clock on his wall to the kimono laid out on his bed. "I kind of had an—a-anyways I'm on my way right now!"

 _"How much longer will you take?"_

"Twenty minutes? Thirty?" Yuya rambled absentmindedly as he hopped around on one foot, trying to get his pant off.

 _"Yuya! Don't tell me you haven't left home!"_

"I—!" Yuya tried to come up with an excuse, but failed miserably. "I'll be there! Promise!"

 _"Well I'm going to look around with Serena. Call me when you arrive."_ With that, the line was cut.

With his hand now freed, Yuya tugged off his t-shirt before he began pulling on the forest green yukata with crimson sash. With a quick fix of his sleep dishevelled hair, and making sure his father's pendulum was secured on his neck, he was out the door.

Since it was hard to run in yukata, it ended up being forty minutes later when Yuya arrived at the festival. The night street was completely lit with red lanterns and the mouth-watering aroma of festival food lingered in the air. He could already see the shrine at the very end with people climbing up the long stairs that led them through the autumn forest.

"Yuzu's gonna kill me." The teen panted as he fumbled around for his phone.

"E-Excuse me?" A shy voice called as Yuya turned; surprised by the group of girls crowding behind him.

"Yes?" He asked, getting this weird, sinking feeling while at the same time taking notice of how…quiet it seemed to be.

"A-are you Xyz?"

"…Hah?" Yuya blinked a couple of times before another girl stepped forward and into his personal space. The boy had to keep his hands folded between then just to keep what little space he has.

"You're Synchro, right? I know you are!" The girl declared with a crazed look in her eyes.

"No way, he's totally Fusion! Look at the red hair underneath!"

"Are you stupid?! Fusion's hair is pink!"

"He could have dyed them!"

"Then that can go for Synchro too!"

"I'm telling you he's Xyz!"

As the girls bickered, none of them noticed the colour draining away from the face of the boy they were fighting over. Ruby eyes widened in shock when his fingers came in contact with the bare skin of his face.

His goggles.

He forgot to wear his goggles!

Yuya looked around and just like he thought, everyone was looking at him. They were staring with a familiar mixture of awe and excitement. It was when flashes of cameras went off did panic finally settled in. He ran, shoving his way through the crowd and using his sleeve to cover his face as screams followed close behind him. He weaved through the maze of people before spotting a stall selling masks in the distance. Yuya threw down the money, not caring if he had paid too much and snatched the closest mask to him without slowing from his run.

He darted through the narrow gap between two stalls and hid himself behind a tree. He listened tensely, adrenaline still pumping through his veins as the stampede of people charged blindly down the street.

Yuya gulped down the air around him, choking every now and then as the dryness of his throat got to him. Once he had calmed down enough, he looked at the object in his hand. He had apparently snatched a ceramic mask, not those cheap plastic ones that the teen was expecting. Yuya ran his fingers over the smooth surface, admiring the crimson stripes over the white fox face before he put it on and tied the scarlet string around his head. He could only hope that those crazy fans didn't recognize the kimono he was wearing.

"Maybe I should go home." He sighed, but he knew that if he did, then Yuzu will never let him hear the end of it. Pulling out his phone, Yuya scroll through his contact list as he tried to locate his best friend's number.

"Damn it! How did they know?! Were we followed?"

"That can't be. There was no one was tailing us."

"Someone must have leaked then…"

Voices whispered as Yuya slowly glanced over his shoulder. There were people on the other side of the tree he was hiding behind. The teen's body was stiff as he prepared to run, but quickly relaxed when he realized how they didn't seem to be looking for him. He shrugged it off and tapped the "call" button. He needs to hurry and find Yuzu.

"…Hello, Yuzu?" Yuya spoke into his phone after a few ring connected them, earning him startled yells from not only his phone, but behind him as well.

Yuya glanced back nervously as he saw the silhouettes of the people shuffling away from him. They must not have known he was there. The boy stared, for some reason unable to really tear his eyes away until Yuzu's voice snapped him back to earth.

 _"Yuya! Where are you?!"_ She shouted through the rowdy background. _"People have been going on that **they** are at the festival! Don't tell me you—"_

"I'm sorry!" Yuya hastily apologized, covering his hand over his mouth in hopes that the people behind him won't overhear what they're saying. Yuzu was—after all—screaming. "I left in a hurry—I forgot my goggles!"

 _"So you were at home!"_

"I just overslept!" Yuya blurted out before he face palmed, realizing that he had dug himself an even deeper grave.

 _"You **what**?!" _

"—leave." The muffled voices of the strangers echoed from the other side of the tree. Yuya perked up as he peeked behind him slightly. He didn't notice this before, but there was something familiar about the strangers' voices.

 _"Are you alright, Yuya?"_

"—Shun…just call them…—ick us up" Another voice joined in quietly.

He knew that voice…he knew it, but from where? Yuya wrecked his brain as he went through all the faces of people he come in contact with regularly. Of course, since this was a local festival, it was only natural to see people he knew…but something wasn't right. There was a strange, nagging feeling in the back of his head, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

 _"Yuya?"_

"This sucks…I was looking forward to the festival…"

"…—sounds like one of those love-struck girls back in..."

"Who are you calling a girl?!"

 _" **Yuya!** "_

Yuzu's voice cut in, causing Yuya to nearly drop his phone in surprise.

"Yes!" Yuya yelped as he clumsily brought the device back to his ear.

 _"Are you alright?"_

"S-sorry. I'm ah…fine."

 _"Where are you right now?"_

"Where?" Yuya looked around before his eyes fell on the fan like leaves rustling over his head. "I…I don't know. I'm under a ginko tree, but I—"

"Takoyaki." A male's voice spoke, startling Yuya as he turned to see one of the people behind him stepping out from around the tree.

"See?" A long, slender finger rose up, pointing towards the row of stalls on the street. However, Yuya was barely paying attention. He stared at the light blue yukata worn by the male that seemed and sounded to be his age, as well as being the exact same height as him. He stared unblinkingly at the ceramic mask that covers the other teen's face.

"We're right behind that takoyaki stand at…"

A mask identical to the one he wore on his own face.

The moment the other turned towards him, their eyes met. Yuya was only barely able to register the turquoise blue eyes through the narrow slits in the fox mask as a wave of strong pulse flowed through his body.

There was no mistake. Those eyes, that deep blue hair with golden bangs swept to the right…there was no mistake.

The teen before him is the singer known as Synchro—his mate.

"What's wrong?" A soft voice muttered as the singer's companions emerged from behind the tree.

Yuya's heart was beating faster as he stared at the black and purple yukata, before his eyes locked simultaneously with the colour of steel and red-violet. The boy stumbled back, grasping at his chest as his phone clattered onto the ground. The other three seemed to be hit by the same invisible force, but they took it better than him, only flinching in the slightest way to show that they had felt it too.

And then…it stopped.

For Yuya, everything had fallen into silence. He couldn't hear anything but the soft humming in the back of his mind as he gaped at the three teens. His soul was singing out…it was calling for the missing pieces.

It really is them.

Synchro, Xyz, Fusion…all three of his mates are there, standing only an arm's reach away.

"You…" The raven haired male with iris blue bangs breathed as he stared intensely into the boy's crimson orbs.

The one with well-groomed amethyst and rose coloured hair narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Yuya took a small step back when a hand stretched out towards him. "You're—"

He didn't wait to hear the other finish. He clenched his teeth, using all of his will to crush the longing inside as he spun on his heel and ran.

"Wait!"

Instantly, the other three sprang into pursuit. Yuya spared a small glance behind his shoulder, only to gasp when he saw them gaining at him with unreal speed. They whizzed through the forest, avoiding the branches and bushes with unnatural grace. Last time Yuya checked, he was certain those three were singers, not _athletes_!

Grabbing onto a low branch, Yuya kicked off the ground, performing a flip as he landed on top of another branch. He jumped from one tree to another with practice eased, knowing with this, they won't be able to—

 **"STOP!"**

Yuya turned, letting out a strangled squawk when he saw the three behind him, leaping gracefully from branches to branches. When the blue haired one, Synchro, suddenly flew towards him, Yuya hastily dive off the branch, falling back onto the ground half a second before those arms could cage him against that firm looking chest.

Why?

Why? Why? Why? ** _Why?_**

Knowing he'll be caught at this rate, Yuya made a sharp turn back towards into the festival street. He ignored the yells and curses from the people around as he hid himself within the crowd, trying to make himself as small as possible so he couldn't be seen even from above.

It seemed to have worked, for that when Yuya arrived at a more open space where the people are more spread out, he didn't see any of his mates in sight.

He should be feeling relief.

He should be glad that he had gotten away…but instead, Yuya felt nothing but emptiness. He found himself shivering as he rubbed at his arms. It was almost like his soul had chilled over at the loss of his mate and was crying out desperately for attention.

Yuya gritted his teeth. This had never happened before…but then again, he had never met his mate face to face. The small tingles every time he saw his counterparts on television was nothing compared to meeting their eyes in real life. Ruby eyes swept over the sea of people moving around him, searching…but for what? He was the one who had chosen to run away. What had he expected?

Yuya slowly turned and began to walk away. He tripped a couple of times, having not watch where he was going as his legs grew heavier with each step. It wasn't until he felt something tickling down his cheeks did he realized that he was crying. His entire body was shaking up badly, yarning to be warmed by the only people in the world that could complete him.

He was truly despicable.

He was the one who had run away. He was the one who had chosen this path. He has no right to cry about anything…but the tears won't stop.

He couldn't stop it…

"Hey!" An angry voice howled when Yuya walked right into a buff frame. He staggered back, looking up and immediately noticing the immense redness on the face of the man he had collided against.

"Watch 're ya're goin'!" The man garbled in a gravelly voice that made the teen cringe.

Yuya back away slowly. It was just his luck to walk into a drunkard of all people…and this man looked far from happy.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention." Yuya sniffed lightly. He wished he could wipe the tears away, but he couldn't do that without removing his mask. He tried to walk away, but a heavy arm abruptly fell onto his shoulders, causing Yuya to stagger as his legs struggled to support the extra weight.

"Wha—!" Before Yuya could get a proper word out, he was pressed tight against the man's side.

"If 'ou're dat sorry, why dun ya accompany uncle 'ere?" He laughed, releasing a thick cloud of alcohol breath that slammed right into the teen's face. Yuya almost gaged when made the mistake to take a breath—the mask doing nothing to protect him from the foul stench.

"Uncle 'ere will show ya a good…" The man hiccupped and made a repressed noise from the back of his throat. He bent over, pulling Yuya along as the teen paled at what was happening.

He fought against the hold, but the man's grip was unbelievably strong. Yuya watched in horror as the drunkard's cheeks puffed up, his mouth pressed together tightly as _something_ that didn't looked like saliva leaked out from the corner of his mouth.

If possible, Yuya felt even sicker when the man's cheek rapidly shrunk back down with an audible gulp. He's going to throw up.

"Yuya?!"

The teen's head snapped up at the call of his name. He frantically looked around before spotting Yuzu and her counterpart—Serena, in the distance. He tried to call back to them, but at that moment, the man straightened, squashing him into his chest as he let out a loud burp. Yuya could feel the man's muscles flex and vibrating against him. If he wasn't feeling sick before, then he certainly was now.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Serena roared, being the first to squeeze through the crowd as she ran towards them.

"Shaddup!" The drunkard snarled, glaring unsteadily at the blue haired girl.

"She's mine…I won't let ya take 'er again!"

 _She? Again?_ What is this man going on about?

"Let him go!" Serena stopped in front of them, raising a fist when something flickered across Yuya's eyes.

"Serena!" He shouted as Serena gaped at the bottle swinging down at her. Yuya dug his heels into the ground and pushed as hard as he could against the much larger man. Since the other was drunk, he wasn't steady on his feet so the task was proven easier than the teen had expected. While he couldn't fully push the adult over, it was enough to change the course of his attack as the bottle smashed into the ground, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"She's mine!" The man waved wildly, stopping anyone from going near them as his arms slid up to Yuya's neck. The drunkard was screaming hysterically now as his arms tightened. Yuya didn't know if the man was doing this intentionally or not, but the arm was beginning to choke him.

"Yuya!" Yuzu cried as she ran for him, only to cry out as the man's large hand whacked her away.

"Yuzu!" Serena caught her counterpart before the other could hit the ground.

" **HELP!** " Yuzu shrieked and it seemed only then did the bystanders watching from the distance comprehend how dangerous the situation really was. "He can't breathe! That man is killing him!"

The noises around him gradually became nothing but muffled ringing as Yuya's entire world spun. His vision was blurred with black dots forming around the edge. With no more energy left, his hands slide off the bloody and thoroughly scratched arm around his neck, dangling limp by his side.

"Yuya!" Serena tried to approach much like many others, but the man was now waving around one of the broken shards from the bottle at anyone who came too close.

"No! 'Ou won't…take 'er again!" He hiccuped. "I 'ather we die together 'an let ya take 'er!"

"Yuya!" Yuzu screamed, only to freeze when another voice echoed from the night sky.

"If you want to die, go die in a ditch by yourself you rat-faced bastard!"

A figure dropped down at that very moment, light blue yutaka fluttering in the air as a pair of geta stomped down mercilessly on the man's face. Time seemed to slow as Yuzu watched the man crumbled from the impact. His face dented inward and nose definitely broken with blood splattering from his deformed nostrils.

The arm he had around Yuya loosened before a blur of black suddenly flickered by her sight and then…Yuya was gone.

"What—?!" Yuzu was shaken out of the moment as the man hit the ground with a loud thumb. He lay there unmoving, but Yuzu could care less as her eyes darted through the crowd, searching for the mop of forest green and pomegranate red hair.

When the pressure was finally gone from his neck, the feeling was something Yuya couldn't even begin to describe. He panted heavily as his body urged him to take in more oxygen and smooth the burning sensation in his lungs.

Yuya was breathing. He knew he was. He could hear his own breath…the feeling of his throat expanding as he tried to gulp down the air…but he didn't feel any relieve.

It hurts. Every part of him felt like he was on fire. No matter how hard he breathed, he couldn't get any oxygen in. He choked out a broken and even panicked cry for help. A split second after that, his mask was ripped to the side, revealing only his nose and mouth as cool air washes over his burning face.

Yuya took in a loud breath, finally able to fill his lungs as the pain eased by the slightest bit.

"It's alright." A silvery voice whispered into his ears. "Just focus on my voice…"

Yuya did just that. He listened as the soothing voice mumbled sweet, comforting words with a gentle hand smooth out the tension in his back muscles. The hand caressed him up and down and in circular motions. It didn't take long for serenity to take over the teen, especially after his body no longer has such hysterical need for air.

With enough oxygen fuelling his brain once more, Yuya reclaimed the ability to think again. He was stunned to find himself leaning against his saviour with the other's arms wrapped tightly around him, fully supporting all of his weight.

Blood rushed to his head in embarrassment as Yuya worked to regain control over his shakily legs.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized before he tried to push himself away from the other male.

Keyword: _Tried_.

When the arms around him didn't budge, Yuya looked up and felt his heart threatening to give away when he found liquid silver eyes staring back at him through the eerily familiar mask. His mouth fell open, his mind going into full blown panic mode while his traitorous soul warmed in ecstasy.

"Yuya!" The boy looked over to see Yuzu waving from the distance with Serena by her side. They were both smiling with relief and running towards him…until their path was cut off by his purple haired mate.

"Well, well…isn't this interesting?" Fusion hummed and was soon joined by his indigo haired counterpart.

"Rin? Ruri?! What are you two doing in Miami?" Synchro asked rather cheerfully, but was immediately shot down by his mate.

"Are you stupid? It's obvious these two aren't Ruri and Rin."

"What are you…?" Yuzu blinked in confusion as her eyes darted through all of their masked faces before landing on her childhood friend. "Yuya?"

Yuya gulped.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't how _anything_ was supposed to be! In a moment of panic, he had forgotten his own situation as he tried to run up to his friends. The arms slipped off him easily, but Yuya wasn't able to get far something grabbed his hand.

"Don't run from us anymore." A soft and desperate voice echoed, causing Yuya's heart to sink. With just that one sentence, Yuya knew that everything is over. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, not after hearing that broken hearted plea as gentle fingers slowly intertwined with his.

Yuya knew the raven wanted an answer. He _needed_ to know if Yuya was willing to stay or not. In fact, it wasn't just him. They all are. Yuya could almost feel the other two's eyes on him even though they're not even facing his way.

"I-it's alright…Yuzu, Serena…" Yuya choked. His throat felt raw, as though he hasn't used it for ages.

"Yuya?" Yuzu looked even more confused now, having no idea what was going on. Serena on the other hand, had a rather suspicious look on her face.

"These guys aren't threatening you are they, Yuya?"

"What? No!" Yuya stammered as he clenched onto the hand holding his out of reflex. "They're—…um…"

How was he supposed to explain any of this when he himself is still trying to wrap his head around the situation?

"Yuya, what is going on?" Yuzu demanded impatiently.

"I-I…" Yuya winced when he couldn't form any word. He was certain he was close to hyperventilating until a pull was felt from his hand. His body moved before his mind could, following after Xyz who was holding his hand tenderly and leading him towards the girls.

Yuzu and Serena watched them cautiously, waiting to see what the third stranger was planning to do when he reached up to his mask and tilted it up. Although Yuya couldn't see anything from profile view, the girls apparently could as they became flabbergasted.

"Yuya…!" Yuzu gasped into her hands, eyes wide in both excitement and uncertainty as her eyes darted from him and the raven.

"That means you three are—!" Serena cut off midway when she remembered just where they are. There were still plenty of people around, looking at them with curious eyes.

"We won't hurt him." The raven spoke sincerely, mask back in its original position. "We'll take care of him, I promise."

Before Yuzu could speak, Fusion had went up to her and shoved a piece of paper into her hand.

"Wha—!"

"You should call." The purple haired teen hummed with amusement lacing in his voice. "Something interesting might happen to both you and your mate if you do. Now then…"

Fusion sauntered pass Xyz before wrapping an arm around Yuya. When teen looked up, he blushed at how close the other was. Their masks were already touching as Yuya stared into those mischievous gazes.

"If you try to run…" He sang in a honeyed voice that immediately caused all of Yuya's senses to go haywire. The teen let out a startled squeak when those mulberry eyes suddenly turned sinister. "I'll push you down and _rape_ you."

The moment those words left the other's mouth, Yuya found himself gathered back into the raven's arms. Sadly, the damage has already been done. The mortified boy was shaking from head to toe.

He was serious.

That person was serious…there was no hidden humour behind that threat. He really do plan to…

"Yuri!" Xyz growled, gaining some weird looks from people around them—especially Yuzu and Serena who were still watching.

"...I was just joking."

"That's not some things to joke about, you bastard!" The blue haired one roared. "What are you going to do if we scare him off again?!"

"But he won't run…will you?" _Yuri_ asked, turning towards Yuya who shook his head furiously.

"There you have it." The violet haired teen clapped his hand, as though a problem has just been solved. The other two didn't look slightest bit impressed and Yuya was certain that Synchro was about to snap back when Yuri continued on. "Anyways, are they here?"

"Yes." Xyz responded after checking his phone. "They're waiting for us at the entrance."

"Then let's hurry!" Synchro cheered before Yuya felt his hand being wrapped in a much warmer one. He looked up at the blunet, but the other was just looking forward, pulling him along to match his wide strides. Yuya turned to his other two counterparts to find them doing the same. There was an awkward silence shrouding them…one that Yuya wanted to break, but couldn't.

When they finally came out of the bright festival light and into the dimness of the town, the first thing Yuya saw was a black van parked below the stairs with two tall males leaning against it. The one to the left wearing an awfully bright colour scheme waved at their direction with a large smile while the other looked like he had a permanent scowl sewed on his face.

"Right on time! Now let's get back to the hotel." The orange haired man chirped before his eyes fell on Yuya.

"Oh?" Amusement shone brightly on his face. But it wasn't him who asked the next question. It was tall, dark and brooding.

"Who's this?"

"Not now, Shun." Xyz's voice came out rough against the ceramic mask. The two strangers asked no more questions after that as they climbed into the vehicle.

"Yuya—that is your name, right?"

Yuya looked up to Synchro before managing a small nod.

"I'm Yugo!" Yugo quickly introduced himself before pointing towards their other mates. "That there is Yuto and Yuri! It's a…"

"These are our real names." Yuto explained after a moment of watching Yugo struggle to explain.

Yuya's heart skipped a beat as he looked around them. Real name...these were the names fans all over the world would go crazy for just to find out. It was one of the most well hidden secret of the singers that not even the media could dig out.

"Well…erm…anyways, come on in!" The blue haired teen said awkwardly as he opened the door for him.

At the sight, Yuya found himself hit by a wave of nervousness and uncertainty. He knew these people won't harm him…but getting into the car meant he will be isolated. There will be no one around and nowhere to run to. It means he would have no choice but to confront his mates.

Even though Yuya thought he was ready for this, coming to term with it was something he apparently wasn't prepared for. The silence from his mates made it even harder. With those fox masks over their faces, Yuya couldn't tell what they were feeling.

Swallowing hard, he summoned what little courage he had and stepped inside. When crimson eyes took in the interior of the car, Yuya found himself unable to move. The first thought that came to his mind was that it looked nothing like the plain, ordinary shell that was the outside. He shouldn't really be surprised considering whom his mates are, but it was still quite a sight. There are four leather seats, two on each side and facing parallel to one another. The seat itself looked strangely like one of those high quality massage chair he frequently seen on television. There was even a black wall separating the passenger seats from the front, making Yuya wondered how will the driver is going to look over his shoulder and know what's behind them.

"Something the matter?" Yuto's voice came from behind him, snapping the boy out as he realized he's blocking the way. Quickly scrambling inside, Yuya took a seat on the far right one and watched as his mate joined him one by one.

The moment the door closed, the distant echo of music and the rustling of leaves disappeared, replaced by the soft hum of the engine as the vehicle came to life. Yuya glanced out the scenery moving outside the window, then to his three mates stiffly in their seats.

The ruby eyed teen fidgeted, not knowing what to do when Yugo spoke up.

"Yuya—" He began—but his voice cracked, causing him to stop mid-way, clearing his throat before trying again. "Can I…can I hold you?"

Yuya stiffened at the request while Yuri snorted.

"I-it's nothing perverted!" The blunet exclaimed more at his other, obviously amused mate than to him. "I just…I just…" He stuttered.

"S-sure…" Yuya nodded, effectively shutting up the other's rambling.

They stared at one another…for so long that the awkwardness soon returned.

Yuya wondered if he was supposed to go over when Yugo finally moved. The blunet reached out to him, arms almost hesitant and Yuya found himself meeting him halfway. The moment those shaky arms circled around him, they promptly tightened, pulling Yuya onto his laps as he buried his masked face into his neck.

Yuya stilled, his eyes wide behind his mask when he heard the chokes and sobs beginning to break free from his mate.

"You're here…" The singer cried as those arms tightened, pressing Yuya even harder against his firm body. "You're really here…"

"What the heck are you saying, you crybaby?" Yuri huffed, sliding over as he grabbed Yugo's head and tucked him under his chin. Yuya's throat felt unnaturally dry with those mulberry coloured eyes staring intensely at him.

The purple haired teen reached up, his hand giving the crimson string a light tug as the mask came off, revealing the sharp smirk Yuya had seen many times in their performance. However unlike on stage, this smirk was one that didn't reach the teen's eyes. It was worn-out and empty…almost like…

"Isn't it obvious he's here?"

"Yuya." Yuya shivered as a familiar hand laced together with his. He slowly turned to see Yuto by his side. The raven's mask was in his hand, revealing his face that was expressing a strange mixture between bitterness and relieve.

This was wrong.

This wasn't want he ever wanted to see. He never wanted to see sadness marring the faces of his mates.

"We'll fix it." The raven said, bringing Yuya's hand up before pressing a deep kiss into his palm that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "I don't know why you ran from us, but whatever is the reason, we'll fix it. Give us a chance, please."

"N-no…that's not…" Yuya gasped, panic taking over as he tried to move away, only to be wrapped up tighter by the strong arms.

"No, Yuya!" Yugo cried, his mask falling off his face as Yuya stared at his own reflection in those tearful eyes. "Don't push me away!"

"I-I'm—" Yuya choked as he felt tears glazing over his eyes. It was then that he finally understood just how many mistakes he had made.

All this time, he had avoided his mates because he thought it was for the best. They always looked so happy together on the stage that never once did Yuya stop to wonder what their lives behind camera were like.

They might not be as happy as they portrayed to their audiences. They could have been suffering too, knowing their last soul mate was still out there somewhere. Yuya had always dismissed it, thinking that as long as they had one another, it would be enough. After all, Yuzu and Serena were happy despite having more counterparts, so he just assumed…

No…now that Yuya really thought about it, who was he to decide whether or not someone else is happy? Even Yuzu…he never asked her how she felt, he just wanted to think she's happy so that it would be easy to convince himself that his mates really didn't need him there.

He had his head shoved so deep in the sand that he was afraid to pull out and realize how wrong he might be. The loneliness and longing for his mate that he felt every single day…his mates were feeling the same. Just because they had one another didn't mean the pain was any less than his own.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks all over again. For the first time since his parents' death, he allowed himself to be weak. He allowed himself to face the reality that he had been hiding from.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…!" He whispered over and over again, but no matter how much he apologized, he knew nothing could make up for the damages he had done to his mate in these three years. "I'm sorry…"

"Yuya…" Yuto spoke slowly as he took the boy's chin, lifting his head so that their eyes could meet. "You knew about us, even before today, didn't you?"

Yuya tried to respond, but the only thing that left his quivering lips was a weak sob. The raven just smiled, somehow understanding him already.

"Can you tell us why?"

Can he?

All these things he had kept buried for so many years…can he really say it just like this? Yuya trembled, but finally managed another nod. He reached up to his face and lightly touched the mask shielding him from his mate's eyes. He could see his mates staring at him intensely, waiting to see the face behind the mask…but Yuya couldn't do it.

He dropped his hands, his heart lurching when he saw the disappointments flashing over his mates' faces. Yuya didn't want them to think he doesn't trust them enough to show his face, but he just couldn't take it off right now. The insecurities that had built up over the years doesn't go away so easily. He also didn't think he have enough courage to face them head on while telling them his past. The mask was the only comfort he has right now and it will stay on…at least, until everything is cleared up.

"It was when…" Yuya choked as he swallowed to moisten his throat before continuing, "when I saw you…on your first live performance."

His hands rolled into tight fists as the painful memories of that day returned. He told them everything. Of how excited he was when he first saw them, of how the kids in his schools reacted the very next day…to the deaths of his parents.

By the time he has finished, Yuya felt oddly relieve…like a weight he wasn't even aware he was carrying lifted from his shoulders.

"I see." Yuto was the first to speak as he slowly opened his eyes, having closed them at some point in his story.

Yuri was just looking out the window, deep in thought but no emotion betraying his face just like the raven.

Yugo on the other hand was more transparent. His face was scrunched up in disgust and his eyes brimming with anger. "Those bastards…" He muttered, and Yuya knew he was referring to his past bullies.

Yuri spared a glance to the blunet and raised a hand. With lightning fast speed, he smacked the other in the back of his head, still no emotions display on his face. Yuya's jaw dropped. What just happened?

"You bastard!" Yugo snarled as he covered the small lump forming on the back of his head. "The hell's that for?!"

Yuri simply ignored his angry mate as he twisted his body around with the grace and flexibility of a cat. Yuya yelped when a hand shot out, grabbing him by his mask and slamming him back into his seat before yanking him until he was half sprawled over the violet haired teen's lap. When his head was tilted back, every muscle in Yuya's body stiffened at the sight of Yuri towering over him.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be stupider than Yugo." Yuri hummed without an ounce of humour as dark shadows fell over his eyes.

" **HEY!** " Yugo, shouted. The bluenet's protest continued to be disregarded as Yuri tugged at Yuya's mask again, pulling him up before cold fingers gripped him firmly by his nape.

"I'm disappointed that you think so lowly of us."

It took five full seconds for Yuya to register those words before panic took over. "N-no! I didn't—"

Yuya was silenced when a gentle force tilted his head back. He was sure his eyes were dilated as he stared into those mulberry orbs so close to his own.

Fusion, Yuri, his counterpart, his soul mate— was kissing him.

Even though he had a mask on, Yuya could just feel the lips on the porcelain surface. He could almost feel the heat from Yuri's lips slowly seeping into the barrier between them. He could almost taste the sweetness of those lips…wondering how they would feel if…

His face flared up and his heart pounded so fast that Yuya was wondering if he was going to have a heart attack. He couldn't focus and was spluttering a string of nonsense by the time Yuri pulled away.

"Yuya."

Numbed by what had happened, Yuya didn't even hear his name. However, he did register the arms wrapping around his waist and reeling him back until he was fully sitting on Yuto's lap. The green and red haired teen felt like his brain was going to short circuit, especially when he felt the other's calm heart beat beating against his back.

"Thank you."

Yuya inhaled sharply as the arms around him tightened.

"Everything you've done, you did it for us…even though I agree with Yuri on some level, I'm happy to hear how much you cherish us. Thank you, Yuya."

Petal soft lips descended on his temple, sending a pleasant tingle through his skin as tears began to build around Yuya's ruby eyes once more.

"Now it's our turn to protect you. Can you let us do that?"

Yuya found himself nodding frantically, silent tears streaming down his face as he welcomed the happiness bursting inside him.

"Hey." A soft voice hummed as Yuya looked through his blurred vision to see Yugo smiling down at him. He reached out, tracing his fingers over his mask for a moment before those turquoise eyes shone with hope. "Can I…?"

A small smile lifted Yuya's lips as he nodded for the last time that night.

It was fine now…he didn't need the mask to hide behind anymore.

Everything was going to be alight now.

Yugo slowly fixed his hand over his mask while Yuto and Yuri each took an end of the crimson string. With a pull, the knot came lose before a breath of cool air caressed his face.

oOo

"Come on Yuya!"

"W-wait, Yugo!" Yuya yelped, struggling to keep up with the pace of his mate as the blunet dragged him towards the thick red curtains.

Yuya had his breath stolen away when he gazed out at the millions of people settling into their seats. Their voices overlapped one another, creating a jumble of noises that almost drowned out the music playing in the background.

"Amazing, right?" Yugo chuckled proudly, turning to Yuya whose ruby eyes were lit up in delight.

"You two." A voice cut in before Yuya was grabbed by the back of his collar and pulled back along with Yugo. "What are you going to do if you're seen? The concert doesn't start in another twenty minutes."

Yuya blushed, abashed at getting caught while Yugo on the other hand crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"We're not going to be seen. You're too uptight, Yuto!"

"Funny, wasn't that what you said when we went out last Sunday before getting attacked by rabid fans?" Yuri snickered darkly as he stepped out from behind Yuto's frame.

"T-that was because the wind blew away my hat!"

"You wouldn't have your hat blown away if you didn't insist on going to the public beach where wind is _supposed_ to be strong."

"That wasn't—!"

As Yugo and Yuri began their daily bickering, Yuya found his eyes trailing to Yuto who was looking at him with fondness in those earnest eyes.

The raven spread out his arms invitingly as Yuya crossed the distance and immerse himself in Yuto's bodily warmth.

"Nervous?" Yuto asked, threading his hands through the soft, green and crimson locks as Yuya slowly nodded. This was his first performance after all…and today will be the day when the world finally meets the new counterpart to the famous pop stars. There was a small fear of ruining the performance for his mates, but his excitement made up the larger percentage. This was what he always dreamed of…to be standing on a stage like this just like his father—together with his mates.

"We'll be there with you." Yuto whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before Yuya felt cool fingers rubbing the base of his neck.

"Careful or you'll smear our little mate's makeup." Yuri teased, pecking Yuto's lips in a chaste kiss before turning to Yuya.

Yuya steeled himself, prepared to receive the same kiss when instead Yuri shoved his tongue down his throat and molested his butt cheeks. He slapped and kneaded in such a sensual way that had Yuya gasping for breath.

"Y-Yuri!" Yuya yelled once he managed to get away. His breaths came out in uneven pants and his face glowing brightly like an overly ripped tomato.

Yuri responded with a low snigger as he licked his saliva moistened lips in a slow, lustful way that made Yuya shudder and blush even darker.

"Enough." Yuto sighed, pulling their offensive mate away from the more innocent one. "Stop messing with him, Yuri."

"But he's more relaxed now, isn't he?" Yuri huffed as Yuya perked up, eyes sparkling in wonder. Did Yuri perhaps tried to distract him from the pressure…

Yuya frowned when he caught the smirk on the other's lips. Any hopes he might have felt disappeared. There was no way Yuri had done what he did with such a pure intension. The guy had purely done that for his own entertainment.

That was just the kind of person Yuri was…and Yuya loves him for that. He loves him just like Yuto and Yugo love him. He was finally home—on the stage with his three perfect mates that he loves equally and is equally loved by in return.

"Hey Yuya." Yuya turned and sees Yugo holding up a very familiar mask. It was that same fox mask they had all wore when they first met half a year ago. "Don't forget this."

Yugo waved the mask around before putting it on with Yuto and Yuri doing the same. Yuya smiled, untying his own mask from his waist before fixing it over his face.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

I hoped everyone enjoyed yet another one shot of Dimensionshipping! It's the middle of the night (or morning now?) and I just finished editing this so please excuse any mistakes you might find. I've finally gotten around to a soul mate and idol theme this time!

As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
